poliwags_creationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaccinos
Vaccinos is a Rank C , Ice Attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. Vaccinos evolves into Injectons at lvl 30. In Yo-Kai watch 3, vaccinos Is promoted to rank B, and evolves into Madoctos when fused with rhumbastiltskin. In the Yo-kai watch! anime series, he is from the Tskumono tribe. Appearances Vaccinos is playable in all main series games and the blasters series. Biology Vaccinos is an anthropomorphic injection needle. His Pump and needle are bright red, while his body is clear and always containing a purple liquid. He has 3 dark purple markings and 2 wide eyes. He is always frowning. Personality Vaccinos is a rather crazed character who always injects anyone. In truth, he is only trying to protect them from virusese by Immunisation. Abilities and powers Anyone inspirited by vaccinos will be more fit then usual and turn up for duty, even if they were sick. Vaccinos inspirits by jabbing its needle at the target. Profile Yo-kai Watch! (the test of terror segment) Vaccinos appears in the High Fright zone . He inspirited Nate's teacher, who was sick the previous day, while Nate had not studied for his Test. After the test was over, Nate reveals vaccinos who was not happy at being discovered. Vaccinos then proceeded to jab Nate, who used whisper as a shield, which proved ineffective when the needle pierced right through the Butler yo-kai. Nate then decides to summon Robonyan F, as he believed the robot Yo-kai would be able to fight the sharp needle. Robonyan F fires a rocket punch at vaccinos, which got deflected by his needle. Vaccinos proceeds to jab robonyan F, so Nate proceeds to use robonyan f's One Chanceside, indirectly creating keita type-F. Since Nate still got jabbed, Keita type-F cries in despair on why he ended up losing, as he did not want to take his very hard test and get defeated too. Yo-kai Watch Vaccinos can be found in Nocturne Hospital at night. Yo-kai Watch 2 Vaccinos can also be found in the Nocturne Hospital at night, but is also freeable from Special coins at a fixed rate of 37.44%. Yo-kai Watch 3 Vaccinos may appear alongside Dr.Nocturne in battle, but is still available by the same means as YW2. He also has a quest known as Injection tales. Yo-kai Watch 4 Vaccinos can be found wandering around doors when Tsukumono Tribe Aligned keys are used. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Vaccinos can be found when patrolling downtown springdale, especially near nocturne Hospital. Yo-kai watch Blasters 2 Vaccinos can be found in any non-boss dungeon as long as Nurse Tongus is on your team. Game data This Yo-kai's injections are faster than light itself! He will get you immunised against many diseases! Medallium entry Statistics vaccinos mostly has a Logical and Stiff/Docile Attitude when befriended. In Yo-Kai Watch 4, he can store a maximum of 176 YP. Vaccinos also attacks with the following: Yo-Kai watch 1-3 Blasters/YW4 moveset (Role:Healer) Quotes * Befriended: My medications are top class! They will protect you from harm! * Fed favourite Food(Milk): This seems a perfect fuel for me. * Fed regular Food: This seems to be acceptable. * Fed disliked Food(Oden): This seems like a virus..... * Loafing: reloading medication... * Traded: (player name) sent me to immunise you! I will gladly do that! * Freed from crank-a-kai: My medications have expired, but I will still help you at all costs! Trivia # Vaccinos keeps claiming it contains medication, when it actually contains antibodies. # Vaccinos is scared of viruses. This is because Viruses are harder to treat in reality. # Vaccinos can pierce metal, but its needle always needed to be cleaned. # Vaccinos Random nicknames are prickles, immune, doc and ace medic. Origin Vaccinos's idea was formed when Bulbasaur5666 saw an ad about immunisation by the Health promotion board, sinagpore, on a bus. Etymology Vaccinos is a pun on vaccinate. Chunyu is a pun on 注入Chūnyū(Injection) and 幽霊Yūrei(Ghost). = = Category:Yo-kai Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Tskumono tribe Category:Rank C yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Promoted rank yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with arks